Service me
by intertwined-russian-roulette
Summary: The future demon King of hell is forced to have a little incubus slave. How long will he last before he gives into temptation and what will he give up in the process? Yaoi, MXA AU.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: These characters are not owned by me in any way, shape or form.

Warnings: This story is AU it has yaoi yumyness, not just yet but very very soon. It will have swearing and violence in some chapters.

I hope you enjoy my story! :) I changed the place that they lived btw... and this story is NOT beta'd sorry, but if anyone wants to do it for me just let me know. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Background**

Souls. Souls are such a precious thing. They are so fragile and easily broken. A harsh remark from a past lover could put a soul spiraling in turmoil for months as the body that held it wept. Yet a soul could be the strongest thing in the world, pushing with anger and ferocity to achieve a goal. A soul was full of contradictions. Unsure of itself, unsure of the world, unsure of how to feel yet feeling all the same. It was an odd thing, yet so very important. It held the conscious. The single thing that separated humans from demons. The very thing that taught them right from wrong. Humans could not live without it for what would a human be if not a being with a choice, a being that could choose not to do something because it was just.. "wrong." The body could be thrown away yet the soul will stay forever.

Hell was a different place. It has 9 separated planes with 10 rulers and millions of demon inhabitants that have no souls. Being soulless was pretty much a requirement to work there. No soul should be put through the torture of hell unless it deserved it-it was an unspoken rule. Hell is a place filled with demons that could laugh at a man dying and then eat a piece of cake without a moment's thought. A demon would feel just as happy doing either. Because neither really mattered to them. Although the feeling happy didn't really exists, not like it did in the human world at least. Demons felt happiness and sadness to a point but everything they did was mostly just to cure the one thing they hated most. The only thing that constantly was on their mind making them do anything just for some relief. The horrid truth of boredom.

What better thing to take out there frustration and their boredom but on souls. Souls were fun. They were never the same and always changing. Never failing to amuse. A soul came down to hell in the form of the body it once owned. The soul was as corporeal as any demon there. It could touch, it could feel pain, it could remember everything it had done. More importantly it could be tortured. Many came down everyday and Camelot tower was the largest holding cell in all 9 planes of Hell. Of course not all unfortunate souls would come to Camelot. Many went to the other planes. But Uther was full of anger and constantly looking for blood. He was awarded the largest plane and probably the most lethal.

The sand flew above the ground creating wisps of cream in clear air. Arthur tugged the rains of his horse causing it to make a small circle; it bucked its head slightly, fighting against the movement. There was nothing. Anyway he turned it all looked the same. The same barren grounds of the same hot wasteland, but he had expected it to look like this. It had looked this way for centuries. The sandy ground stretched past Uther's boundaries and into Bayards. The only greenery Uther allowed was in his personal hunting grounds. 'He loves the way the townspeople look when they are only allowed to see the lush green leaves from afar,' Arthur thought solemnly running his fingers through his dirty blond hair. He cluched the tussles in a tight fist as the wind tried to tug them away whipping them around the small gray horns on the top of his head.

Reaching down he pet the plate of metal on his horses head, 'It shouldn't be too long now.'

"Arthur!"

Lancelot's shout drew the prince's attention making Arthur tug on the rains a little too roughly, as the horse loudly protested the action. A casual smile graced the knight's face, "We are not far from town now Sire. It is just over a few more dunes."

The prince nodded in acknowledgement and Lancelot rode ahead.

'_He seems in a rush to get home, I bet he is anxious to see his wife. He did tell me she treats him especially well after long trips.'_ Arthur thought, chucked to himself urging the horse forward as he caught up to his mate.

The Knight was right. They were not far from town. Arthur could already hear the screams as they rode up to Camelot tower. He resisted the urge to cringe and risked a glance at Lancelot. The knight did not look even remotely effected by the screeches. The prince sighed and raised his head forcing his horse to move a little quicker.

Camelot tower was the largest tower of torture in all of hell. Its levels reached past the barrier of clouds with a width almost the size of a small town. It was Uther's pride and joy, the thing that make him more powerful than most of the other devils. It was full of souls constantly being torment for all eternity. Its presence signified a large duty to his little corner of hell. Arthur has entered its doors more often than he wished. He had been one of many who had to drag a dagger along a soul's bloody skin and forced a laugh as his father watched with a proud smile on the king's face, '_It's a good thing the screams can't be heard in town_.' He sighed slightly relieved that they would soon be away from the screeching noise, '_Then again Uther would never hear the end of it from Morgana if that were to happen. She would probably complain about her beauty sleep.'_

A small smile graced the prince's face once more before a large hand affectionately slammed into his back tossing him a bit forward. He gave Lance and frustrated glance but the knight didn't seem to notice, "Get your mind out of the gutter Sire. We are finally home, sweet _**Ambrosius**_."

* * *

><p>Arthur stepped through the large ivory doors pushing them wide only to see an empty thrown, his father nowhere in sight. He sighed, walking towards his chair and feeling slightly proud that it was on the right of his father's. He was his father's right hand man. Uther trusted him more than anyone, even his eldest daughter. The future king dragged his finger across his father's armrest.<p>

"One day I will be king of Ambrosius, King of the eastern plane of hell." His voice was commanding, strong, unwavering …despite the fact he was talking to himself. Or so he thought… He jumped slightly as he heard the purr of her warm voice.

"Yes you will be." Morgan voice echoed in the large hollow room. Her soft raven hair cascaded down her shoulder shining with a navy tint towards the small blue tail barley showing beneath her layers of gown.

Arthur shook off any unease that was brought on by her presence and looked at his half-sister. She walked slowly up to the future king swaying her hips provocatively as she did. The prince found himself absentmindedly wondering if she did that on purpose or if it was truly how she walked.

"You do know what that entails don't you brother." Her voice was soft almost lustrous but it did not divert him from hearing the underlining tone of hate.

The prince shrugged causally moving to walk out the doors. There was only so much of his sister's hate that he could take and he did not want to wait for her to deliver the punch-line of this unusual conversation.

"You will have to go to Camelot tower again and again. Assert your dominance, not on just souls, but on our people as well. You will have to drag those daggers across their skin as you laugh many more times. And you won't have to worry about just father watching you next time. No. You will have to worry about all the people and knights seeing you grimace as you torture them. What kind of king will you be?" She had a devious smile on her face, as if she knew something he did not. "Can you really do that for the rest of your natural life Arthur?"

"Yes, of course I can. I am a demon." His voice sounded strong but inside he wondered if she was right, '_Can I handle doing this for the rest of my life? I am not like other demons…'_ It wasn't something he had never thought before. In fact the same thought was always running through his mind. The prince ignored her small giggle.

"You shouldn't lie to me Arthur." She warned tapping slightly on her temple with a navy blue nail that matched her tail, "You know I can see all. I saw the look of terror in your eyes when the man screamed and begged for you to stop. Though you do hide it oh so well, maybe nobody will notice. Then again if you do it too many times you may go mad."

Arthur furrowed his brows looking at her form as she continued to slowly make her way towards him. He kept his tone flat, "I have no feeling of piety for those creatures." He mentally applauded himself at how believable that sounded, even to his own ears.

Warm arms wrapped around him as Morgana looked up at him almost lovingly, seeming to care how he felt as she put her hand in the center of the prince's chest. It was a lie. It always was. When he was young he used to believe her, stand up for her, and love her. She betrayed him. She would play him until she got what she wanted only to laugh at his unfortunate fate. And now he stood between her and the thing she most desired. The crown.

"Hush Arthur, It is alright." She cooed, holding him softly in her arms as if he was a young child, "You have a soul, it's completely understandable."

He pushed her away half-heartedly and walked out of the doors hearing her low laugh as they swung shut. He pointedly ignored the notice and continued down the corridor, "I am not a child!" He growled to nobody in particular, "I know what I am… How different I am."

He turned the corner to see a servant looking like a deer about to be speared, unsure of weather to run or to continue working. The prince glared and the servant went running. _'Well that made me feel a little better.'_ He sighed ignoring the slight tightness of regret for scaring the poor women.

He stepped into his bedchambers, being sure to lock the door. _'It's not like I chose to have this thing…'_ He grabbed roughly in the center of his chest tightening his fingers around the dark colored tunic, _'...inside me. My mother was human when my father took her. The chance that I could be born with a soul was always there. It is Uther's fault I have this… this thing! If he wanted a son to afflict anguish on souls why did he choose her? How can a person with a soul be expected to do all the things in my duty without caring.'_

He tugged at his dirty blond hair ranting silently to himself as he flopped unceremoniously on the bed, '_How come my father has the right to be disappointed in me when I can't hurt those souls…He caused this mess to begin with… now the people can never know there future king has a soul if it were to get out …_' When the quiet knock on his door sounded it aggravated him to no end. Morgana always seemed to put him on edge even on the best of days.

"What?" The prince practically yelled. The door opened slightly before stopping in hesitation, as if the person was unsure whether they should risk speaking to the prince when he was obviously unhappy. Arthur, frustrated from already being disturbed, grabbed a candlestick from the nightstand and threw it at the door. The sound of the metal clanking loudly against the wood before clattering on the floor made the hidden person step back.

"Get in here!" Arthur shouted, and the servant did. A small boy with dark brown hair and lanky arms stepped in. He had circular black horns that sprouted from the top of his head and surrounding his ears protectively.

"Your majesty." The timid boy spoke, "I came to inform you that the soldiers are waiting to begin training. Will you be joining them today?"

The prince sat up sighing to himself. He had forgotten about training due to the overnight trip him and Lance took searching for magic users in the surrounding towns. "Yes, get my chainmail. It is over there in the closet. Then dress me-and hurry up will you."

He watched the small boy struggle to lift the heavy metal out of the closet but didn't offer to help, that would be un-princely of him. Instead he began to pick at the already cold breakfast that was placed into his room munching on a couple pieces of bread until the demon-boy seemed ready. '_I could always use the training,to keep my mind off of thing. Besides I wouldn't want to let my father down._' He thought bitterly stretching his arms.

* * *

><p>"Ahh Arthur, you have finally decided to join us." Uther clapped his hands with content as he saw his only son trudge in the room unscathed despite the brutal sparing that had injured five of his best knights.<p>

A smile was evident on the king's face and the prince had to hide a cringe when he saw Cendred. The demon Cendred was Uther's best knight, the older man was always being sent away on long surge journeys. He usually killed entire towns under Uther's ruling for whatever reason the king came up with at the time, or he searched for magic users. When Cendred came it was always for a reason… and that reason was never good for anyone but Uther.

"Yes father, I am sorry to have kept you waiting." The prince focused on walking without any sort of limp despite the sourness in his ankle. He couldn't let his father see that any of the knights had bested him in the slightest fashion. He couldn't stand the look of disappointment the few times they did. '_I will have to see Giaus later.' He mentally reminded himself._

"I did notice it took you longer than usual to dispatch those men. Seems you are getting slow my boy." He put an arm around his son's shoulders and guided Arthur to sit next to him. A really happy king of hell was never a good sign.

"Come sit and have some of this ale Cendred has brought us. It is from the town on the edge of our lands, what did you call it again? Ealdor wasn't it?" The King waited until the knight gave a curt nod before continuing, "His new mission from Ealdor has been a most delightful one." Uther clapped Cendred's back as they sat together. The table was quickly filled with fruits and meat as the pitiful servants scurried around them. Some were slaves others the King had hired but all were scared of his strength and power hiding their faces as much as they could so they would not be memorable.

"Your majesty, you will be pleased to know that most of the offending creatures have been dispatched." Cendred started looking evenly at the prince with a cunning smirk, "I made sure to tie up the men and let them watch as we tore the heads off their women one by one. They deserved much worse for what they had done to you of course sire. Stealing from your forest," he tisked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before his lips curling into a harsh smirk, "that is a crime that is deserving of a punishment worse than death. But we were pressed for time of course. "

The king chucked lowly, about to comment before Morgana walked into the room and took her seat. "Hello father, Cendred." She nodded to the knight before grabbing some fruit, clearing ignoring Arthur.

She wore a long black dress with a cut that went high up on her thigh and showed her long legs. Her bosom was clearly on display; however the king did not seem to notice. Cendred did. He smiled wantonly at her as she popped a grape into her mouth sliding it in seductively. There was a moment of silence as the knight was dumbfounded by the princess`s beauty before the King questioned, "Well what happened to the others? Did they escape you?"

"Sire, there was only a small few we did not kill. We kept them as slaves but I specifically brought one for you, my lord. Those weak incubi happened to have a powerful one among them." His attention was fully on the king but Arthur could tell he wished to look at Morgana instead.

Uther quirked his eye in slight surprise at this as Arthur attempted to faint even the slightest bit of interest for the conversation. He had long ago stopped commenting on what he thought of these raids.

Cendred grin grew darker, "He has magic your majesty. Can you believe it! A weak little Incubis had the power to start a windstorm that almost killed half our men. He is the most powerful I have ever seen. He would have done a lot more damage if we were not warned about him. We were able to get behind him and tie the creature up with bindings. Perhaps you could use his powers for something more useful now like cleaning the stalks." The man chuckled.

Arthur snorted at that comment thinking, 'He only brought the magic user to the castle to prove that the creature existed and that he was the one who defeated it Especially if it is truly that powerful.'

Cendred sent the prince a dark glare at the sound, his black eyes bore into Arthur. The eyes of a Kitsune demon. There was no white only darkness. He could shape shift into any creature he saw fit but his eyes would always hold the same black depths. The prince tore his gaze away, '_When my father gives me the thrown he will be forced to rule under me and bend to my will. When that time comes I will make sure to never see those dark eyes again.'_

The knight began speaking to the king once more, "As soon as we brought him to Camelot tower we had his magic tested by your Templar. The man said it was the most powerful magic user he had ever come into contact with."

"That powerful," The king smiled thoughtfully, "He could be very useful indeed. We would have to break him of course so he will follow us willingly and order charms so that only we can allow him to release his magic. Well I suppose we could make room for him in the cells. More than a few demons would be very appreciative if I gave them a magic user as a pet. They would defiantly be willing to break him until he is a harmless puppy to everyone but our enemies. Perhaps even you can be the one to torture him Cendred." The king said casually taking a bite of his meat. Cendred's face lit up in excitement at the prospect of torturing such an unusual specimen. If he had control of a magic user many of his missions would be a lot easier… and the boy wasn't too bad on the eyes.

The black haired female gave a small giggle drawing all the males to her attention. Morgana smiled sweetly catching Arthur's baby blue eyes as she spoke, "Oh father I noticed dear Arthurs been quite saddened lately." Her tone was filled with faux concern. Changing the topic to something she found much more interesting…making their father mad at Arthur.

Uthers face dropped all merit as he looked at his son. "What is it this time?" He spoke almost angrily seeming to forget the knight in the room.

Arthur opened his mouth to refuse all of Morganas words giving her a harsh look, "Father I am perf-"

"I think he feels bored sire." Her words cut into his and made him fall silent in surprise. He didn't think she would say that. Being bored… well that was not too bad. It could be seen as almost normal especially for a prince and boy his age. Not anything Uther could criticize him for.

"Is this true?" Uther questioned the prince seeming slightly surprised at his daughter's words as well.

Arthur could think of no reason to say it wasn't so he only gave a slight cautious nod of the head.

"Well I suppose we could hold another tournament. Would that cheer you up?" His father was nothing but caring, unfortunately it was in all the wrong ways. A strenuous amount of training filled with the slightest (only slight because he was Arthur after all) amount of fear for his life. The stress would wear him out. But he would be up for the challenge…Another chance to prove his worth and the cheering crowd was always a bonus. He would have to make sure his moves were entertaining enough for his father without putting his life at risk. He began to run though some ideas before Morgana cut in once more.

"Oh father he is always in tournament after tournament. Arthur needs something to keep him constantly occupied. Why not give him the magic boy." She said with a small knowing smirk, "Arthur could train him to be a well-behaved man servant. I am sure of it. Besides having a personal magic-user as Arthurs guard can only help to ensure the safety of your heir."

Uther did not look pleased with this idea and the prince let out a small breath at this, thankful. He could not stand having to constantly torture a slave. To break anyone would be … well awful. Cendred may not treat the boy with as much respect as he would but out of mind out of sight as the saying goes. Going to Camelot and hurting souls was different then having a boy tied up in his room begging for freedom. He couldn't escape his room.

The king narrowed his eyes at Morgana, "The boy is still an incubus. He will need sex for food and although I am sure Arthur can provide I will not have the future king of the east plane having a tumble with some weak incubus. No matter how much magic that creature may wield."

Cendred interrupted Morgana's next words. The disappointment was clearly evident in his voice. He wanted the magic user, but he wanted Morgana to be pleased with him more then he wanted a slave, "Your majesty I think that is the point her highness trying to make. Arthur doesn't have to feed the creature. The poor thing will beg at your son's feet for sustenance. Your son is a very attractive man. Could you imagine the creature, so powerful with the magic it possesses and yet forced to grovel at the feet of one your greatest creations? It will be torture. As long as you give the incubus human food it will survive. Of course doing so will cause it to be weak in strength and most likely magic as well though. The boy probably wouldn't be much of a guard but I am sure he could be a manservant. Besides your Majesty, Arthur can only benefit from the experience of breaking a powerful magic user. It will aid him in his future endeavors; he will have to learn how to break in slaves soon enough. "

Uther considered this for a few seconds, "Arthur could take any magical being with strides. I give the boy a week before he breaks down and grovels at my son's feet."

Arthur quickly tried to suppress his look of horror and forced himself not to slam his head on the desk. Morgana always knew how to push Uther's button's in just the right way in order to manipulate him into getting what she wanted. Especially when it came to things that had to do with Arthur. For some reason the king felt that Morgana knew Arthur better then anyone, Cendred spoke and held out his hand "I will bet it will be two weeks."

Morgana quickly chimed in, "I will take three." Giving her half-bother a harsh knowing look.

* * *

><p>Arthur growled to himself in anger making his way to Camelot by horse. As he got closer to the large dark tower his anger only grew. Having to visit Camelot never made him pleased. The screams seemed to radiate across the hot planes and desert like ground. He jumped of his horse giving it to one of the guards, "I would like to see the incubus that was brought here by Cendred. The one that is said to hold magic."<p>

The surrounding guards chucked at the fact that the prince came for an incubus, especially a male one. One daringly commented, "I did not know you went that way sire."

Arthur glared daggers at them, "I suggest you hold your tongue before I request that you cut it off yourself."

The laughter quickly died down and a thin man was brought to him. A black sheet was thrown over his head hiding his face and he was shackled. The guard forced incubus on his knees. "Here you are your majesty."

The soldiers backed off to let Arthur have some privacy and assess the new pet. The prince did not need it. He had no intention of paying much attention to the slave. Still, he found himself, just out of curiosity, wondering what the boy looked like. Stepping forward he pulled off the sheet. Two azure eyes stared up at him with fire and anger in there depths. He felt his heart skip a beat and left the reasoning of it to nerves. He had a black tail, which matched his equally dark hair, and swung angrily from side to side cutting through the harsh winds.

He noticed, as promised, the boy was indeed gagged. Temporary magic preventing shackles surrounded his wrist. _'He doesn't look like much of a magic user.'_ Arthur wrapped a rope around the boy's cuffed wrists and tugged, "Lets go."

He pulled slightly too hard knocking the boy over before he was able to get up but quickly continued to lead the black haired beauty to his horse. Hopping on, he pulled once again on the rope calling, "You will be walking."

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story. I am sorry I didn't keep the place they are living in as Camelot... I felt like it was getting a bit overused so I should try something different.<p>

Any-who, have a great night!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, welcome to chapter 2. This story is unbeta'd and AU. please enjoy :D If there are any mistakes that bug you let me know please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 (Although it is more of a Chapter 1 and Chapter one was more of a prologue.)<p>

Merlin groaned softly picking himself weakly off the floor. '_At least they could have taken out the gag,_' He grumbled to himself looking down at his cuffed hands he noticed he was clean as a whistle. All of his previous dirt and grime from the travel was now washed away. His new "owner" had gotten some servants to scrub him clean, and they scrubbed him raw, _'It's like they thought the pompous blonde would throw them in Camelot if he saw a spec of dirt on his new pet slave_.'

Just the thought of having to be a slave made him groan again. He had heard stories about what happened to incubus slaves, '_I remember hearing that some get beaten until they only live to serve there master and I heard others are tied up and sold to whomever will have them for the night._ _But it can't be worse than being in that building. The screaming… it echoed off the walls…all I could feel is the terror radiating, surrounding me._'

He shuffled slightly back trying to forget the sound but it was embedded in mind. The horror slave stories were not making him feel much better about his predicament.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into the room followed by servant holding a plate of food. He motioned for the woman to place the food on the table while he glanced idly at the incubus. The boy's eyes were widened and he was looking off in the distance. Almost as if the slave was lost somewhere in the past. The incubus's hands and feet still had the magical chains and a ragged blue cloth was wrapped around his pet's mouth. Arthur couldn't help but think Merlin looked a little… attractive. '<em>He looks so focused, his blue are not even blinking. Even his lithe body looks so engrossed in the moment. I bet he is the same way when he's devouring a body. His tail is whipping around his pale frame. I could just imagine that tail tightening around my leg as he climbs on top of me and …<em>'

He drew his attention back to the food shaking his head at the thought and motioned once more for the female servant to leave before sitting at the table beginning to eat his meal. _'Of course I think he is attractive. It is perfectly normal. His sole purpose as a demon is sex. If he was unattractive he would be half dead. I simply have to remember that he is lowly slave and I am the future king. Even if I lust for this creature it shouldn't matter because I have a responsibility to my crown and my father to be with more dignified individuals.'_

Despite his thoughts the blonde's eyes continued to contradict him as they continues to be drawn towards to his servant, the boy looked very uncomfortable still but the incubus seemed to be drawn back to reality now.

* * *

><p>Merlin quickly looked at his "owner" who was completely ignoring him. Not that the black haired teen truly cared. He blatantly ignored his instinctual reaction to climb on top of the powerful man in the room. He could tell this man was of pureblood the closeness made his skin hum in anticipation of what his body hoped it could acquire. The incubus sighed, '<em>Just because this demon is around doesn't mean I will need to consume him. I can control my urges,' <em>he silently tried to convince himself.

Merlin shuffled slightly trying to get a tad more comfortable despite his tingling skin before turning his thoughts to more pressing matters, '_how am I going to escape._' Looking around the room made his hopes for freedom diminish. His owner was obviously very wealthy. He could afford good magic bonds and most likely had guards outside the door. How many more would be scattered around the castle?

"Grgulgi." The magic user looked down towards his stomach a faint blush tinting the incubus's cheeks before he turned his head towards the large plate of food. The blonde seemed to be focused on a painting in front of him while eating. His eyes avoiding merlin at all costs.

Merlin, however, was starving and the smell of delicious food only made it worse, '_I can't even remember eating a meal that looked half as good as that._'

Part of the raven haired man did not want to draw attention to himself but his grumbling stomach made the incubus quickly change his mind. He made a muffled shout to get his owners attention. The sorcerer's plan failed. The blonde man in front of him didn't even bother to look in pet's direction. The magic user struggled slightly and half-shouted through the gag once more annoyed that his "owner" would bring him to this castle only to let him rot away on the floor.

Merlin watched curiously as his owner sighed before the blonde began making his way over to him, bending down with a tin mug and a small handful of grapes. The stronger demon ran a hand through his hair clutching one of the gray horns momentarily before he released the strands and looked at the incubus.

"I am PRINCE Arthur." The blonde stated with authority, "You may call me Sire, Lord, Majesty, and Master. That is all. If I take off the gag you are not to yell. You are to tell me your name. Nod if you agree with my terms." His voice sounded as if he were both authoritative and uncomfortable.

Merlin rolled his eyes, _'Like I have a choice. This man is going to be a princely pain in my arse that is one thing I am certain of._' The action received a glare from Arthur and the prince moved as if to get up and walk away. Merlin, seeing no hope quickly gave in and nodded reluctantly in response.

As promised Arthur removed the gag, "Name?" he stated casually his voice a bored monotone.

'_Why can he sound like he is so bored of me? Does he have a man tied up in his room every day and is finding this charade quite tiring now? He makes it seem like I am the nuisance and problem_! ' Talking a deep breath to calm himself, the incubus spoke in a frustrated tone, "Merlin." Said magic user began stretching his jaw trying to get the taste of cotton out of his mouth.

Arthur placed the mug of water in his cuffed hands and commanded the boy to drink. Merlin did so, greedily, then giving a cocky grin muttered, "Thanks."

The prince nodded slightly moving back as he became inwardly surprised by the smile. Merlin pulled at the shackles, "Will you be taking these off?" A sly smile was on his face. '_No sense in not keeping hopeful. The prince doesn't seem like he wants me around anyway_,' the magic user thought to himself.

The prince shot him a glare, before reaching behind and pulling out a set of bracelets. The blonde then placed the food on the floor; Merlin's blue eyes followed the pile of grapes. The slave licked his lips greedily; drawing the prince's eyes towards the red plump lips and making the demon bite slightly on his own slightly more cracked ones. Shaking his head once more in frustration, '_I am acting like a demonling experiencing his first heat!'_

Arthur grabbed his new slave's hands and moved to put on the bracelets. They were thin and made of a mix of gold and iron. They had intricate designs which had an unambiguous meaning some language Arthur never quite cared to understand. They were made specifically for magic users and were very difficult and expensive to acquire. A drop of his blood was added in the creation of these trinkets very long ago. His father had commanded him to do so saying that a prince should always be ready. However, the prince had always hoped he would never need to be ready for this. Yet here he was. The future king's blood and a magical charm that was placed on the bracelets would ensure that only his command would be able to unlock a slaves magic. He would now be in control.

When Merlin realized what the prince was doing he tugged his hands back, the raven haired man knew what the markings on those bracelets meant. The sorcerer would never be able to do anything magical without Arthur allowing him to. No more magic or escape. He needed his magic it was a part of him. Without it the dark haired incubus was sure he would be forever trapped here. Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow and put his hand out expectantly.

"Bracelets don't suit me." The raven haired man shrugged in explanation.

"Really?" The prince muttered, "You look pretty feminine to me."

Merlin furrowed his brows trying his best to ignore the comment, "Cant I just keep these chains on?" The warlock was pretty sure that he could get out of these handcuffs they were not created for someone of his strength in power. Just a few more hours and Merlin was sure he could get them off.

"You can't do your duties in chains." Arthur growled grabbing the thin pale wrist and locking one bracelet and then the other. It firmly sealed shut and they both knew it only open if the blonde gave the command. The prince locked two more around Merlin's ankles before giving the slave the grapes and removing the shackles.

"Yummy," Merlin muttered, "I always loved feeling like a dog, eating off the floor and all."

"I can arrange to have a collar put on you if you would like Merlin; since you LOVE being treating like a dog." Arthur challenged casually walking away to sit at the table and get back to his meal.

The raven haired teen shut his mouth before Arthur actually decided to go through with the threat. Instead Merlin decided to test his new partial freedom. His heart still in his stomach as he tried to think of any way to escape with his magic being freed. He began to stand up shaking his wrists and walked towards the future king shoving the grapes into his mouth.

"Today I will be attending a meeting. I would like to bring you as a servant. Do you think you can behave?" Arthur leaned back nonchalantly holding out another bunch of grapes.

'_Is that ponce actually trying to bribe me?_' Merlin chucked to himself thinking of all the ways he could embarrass his new master, "Of course." Arthur raised an eyebrow expectantly and Merlin quickly added, "Your Majesty."

The blonde tossed the batch of grapes towards the incubus noticing how his pet tried to catch them but accidentally let them fall to the ground. The prince sighed, "I shouldn't bring you, I have a feeling you are more of a cluts then a good servant. But they will be expecting me to. Just try not to embarrass yourself will you. All you are expected to do is fill my glass when it is empty and stay silent."

"Silence isn't really my thing." Merlin said with an offhanded smile. Picking up the pile of red grapes from the floor.

"Well make it your thing. If you be good I will…" The prince was at a loss for words. "I will give you a gift, a prize of some sort. Isn't that fair?"

"Fair would be releasing me, Your Majesty." Merlin smartly replied shoving grape after grape into his mouth before the prince decided to take them away for his insolence.

"Well that just isn't an option Merlin. I am treating you to a courtesy prize. You have no choice. You will attend and behave or I will send you back to Camelot." Leaning back in his chair the prince narrowed his eyes to showing Merlin how serious he was.

Merlin's eyes widened in fear and confusion. "You would send me away? Do you not want me as your servant?" The raven haired man was slightly disheartened by the idea of the attractive demon King not wanting him around. Of course the incubus did not want to be a slave in any manor but the sorcerer knew he was a good catch. His aura dripped with power because of his magic, which was what most demons looked for in a partner, and the slave had a body that most women would be jealous of. He was by no means narcissistic but the warlock knew what he had and how to use his charms to his advantage. Yet this prince seemed like he would rather be anywhere then with Merlin. Looking around the room he noticed the prince did not have any other servants attending to him. "Don't all princes have several magical servants usually? Why do you have none?"

Arthur instantly got defensive, nobody dared to question him before, and he refused to have too many servants attending to him because if they made a mistake he would be expected to punish them through beatings. It was something he would rather not do. Instead he kept a few around and would send them to the stocks or to muck out the stables when they made a mistake, whilst saying he was too busy to handle any more problems. Nobody had questioned him for years, yet this little incubus felt he had a right to confront his master! The blonde stood up, forcing the slave to take a step back, surprised by the sudden burst of anger. The princes eyes narrowed, "Don't start questioning me! I can do as I please. If you want to go back to Camelot I will be happy to send you there but if you choose to stay here you will act appropriately. So what do you choose?"

The raven haired teen sighed slightly disappointed, although he knew he shouldn't be. He had been told long ago that he was to become the most powerful wizard in all the land. That he would be destined for great things, yet here he was, a servant under a prince who didn't even want him despite the potential he had. Not that he wanted to serve the arrogant prince anyway. He muttered warily sucking up his pride but not wanting to voice his decision, "I'm hungry."

The prince moved away from the plate and pushed it towards Merlin, "it's all yours. All you have to do is behave."

* * *

><p>Your majesty do you think it is alright to have him in the public eye so early," Lancelot whispered eying Merlin who was off to the side just behind the prince. The slave was looking the floor or pictures surrounding them, anywhere but towards his two companions.<p>

"Yes." Was Arthur's quick reply as he shot a quick glance towards Merlin as well, just to make sure the boy was keeping up.

Lancelot nervously turned to the prince. He knew his father was always very harsh with him and if this slave made a single mistake the king would instantly blame Arthur. "I mean no disrespect sire. I am sure your teaching capabilities are unmatchable… It's just… if he makes a mistake in front of the whole castle…"

Arthur knew what Lancelot wanted to say. The prince knew it would be an embarrassment for him if his slave stumbled like the clumsy man he seemed to be. His friend was just looking after him. The blonde felt slightly ashamed about the fact that he didn't "teach" Merlin anything at all. He couldn't bring himself to beat the man. Merlin already had bruises littering his body and he looked so thin and breakable. So instead he chose to bribe and threaten the boy with false threats. Arthur could never send Merlin back to Camelot. It would show that the prince of Ambrosius was unable to train the magic user and that was unacceptable in his father's eyes. It would be a hit to his pride and the blonde refused to admit defeat. The future demon king turned back to Lance, "Don't worry I know what I am doing. You know as well as I do that if I do not bring the boy today my father will never let me hear the end of it."

Lance chucked to himself speaking quietly, "You're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't."

There talking ceased as they got to the doors of the dining hall and the guards opened them widely announcing the prince's entry.

* * *

><p>His father smiled proudly when he saw Arthur walk in with Merlin in toll. The raven haired boy looked completely compliant but instead thoughts were racing through his head, '<em>I have to focus on doing a good job. Getting on Arthur's good side may be my only chance of escape. Besides spending the rest of my days in a cell being tortured was not how I plan to live the final days of my life. If I am destined for great things then I must escape eventually and being in a prince's quarters give me a much better chance at freedom then a torture cell<em>.'

Merlin pulled out Arthur's chair when they got to the table and stood a few steps behind him hands behind his back. Just as Arthur instructed. The sorcerer hated at having to be on his best behavior because of the prat but the raven haired boy knew he had no choice. He couldn't go back to Camelot it was filled with sleepless nights and consent horrors. Living under the prince's rule had to be better.

Uther raised his glass to his son, giving Cendred a look. "It seems we were all wrong. It is the first day and your pet is already behaving so well. How did you manage that so quickly? Even Cendred said he had trouble with the boy."

The prince gave Cendred a swift look. One Merlin noticed as pride and contempt for the man who had captured him, '_Well I guess that is one thing we have in common at least we both seem to dislike that man._'

Arthur looked at the knight just long enough to imprint the shame on the Cendred's face into his memory before the prince turned back to his father giving the man a soft smile, happy the man was proud, as the blonde casually spoke. "All I did was threaten to put a collar on him."

The men at the table all laughed thinking the prince was being modest and humorous. The blonde was sure they thought he had beaten Merlin until he couldn't move then dragged the poor weak incubus to serve him at the dining table. Many bruises already littered Merlin's body, who could say that they were not made by Arthur?

"Well I suppose we will have to get you a collar for him then." The king declared still laughing.

Merlin glared daggers at the man in front of him, '_If looks could kill… well then I probably wouldn't even be in this position.' _

The prince tapped his glass gently to signal Merlin to pour more wine and Merlin growled leaning forward to do as his "Master" asked. His whispered into the blonde's ear low enough so the king could not here, "Don't you dare ever try putting a collar on me."

The prince seemed shocked at first and looked around quickly to make sure nobody saw. Merlin was blatantly disregarding his orders to keep quiet and he knew he should be mad, yet for some reason the blonde was not. When the future king realized it was safe he furrowed his brows and downed the glass of wine signaling Merlin to put some more. This time the prince whispered to Merlin when the sorcerer leaned down, "I think you would look quite good in a collar."

The blonde couldn't help but notice the slight blush that crept up on Merlin's checks the realization of what he said hitting him. Despite that small moment the dinner went astoundingly well. To the prince's surprise Merlin had been well behaved. He continued to have a small chat with the slave when Merlin filled his drink. The blonde found himself drinking faster than he normally would, excited to hear what Merlin would say to him next. Merlin complained about Cendred. He had told the prince about how clumsy the man was when he had captured him and how the man had swung his sword at a pole in the middle of the fight. Arthur had to stop himself from laughing aloud more than once. By the end Arthur found himself quite drunk. Although he continued to walk with a dignified stature as soon as he was free of his guests he found himself wrapping an arm around Merlin's shoulders and leaving the thin man to support his weight.

"Take me to my room." He commanded to Merlin tiredly.

"I don't know where it is Sire. I didn't really look on the way here."

"Argh," Arthur moaned in aggravation, "You really are useless aren't you. Take your first left then walk until the end of the hall and make a right the last room is mine."

"Right, right." Merlin mumbled trying to support the prat's weight, "You know it would be much easier if you would let me use some of my magic right now. Just say the word and you could levitate to bed."

Arthur gave him another tired look, "I would rather torture you Merlin. Just hurry up and take me to my room."

Many insults later Merlin had Arthur sprawled on his bed grumbling about how long a day it was.

The sorcerer began to undress the prince and for the first time he was really able to look at the future kings body. The blonde was well muscled from years of fighting, his body had some small scars but they were faded and it did not draw from his attractiveness. In fact, his rugged body only made Merlin unable to help the long lingers on his chest as he followed the faded scars. Arthur's skin was so soft and smooth. Merlin dragged his finger down the muscular chest, mesmerized, his hunger for energy filling him. He could feel the power of the future king radiating just under his skin and something else Merlin couldn't quite place.

Arthur pushed Merlin's hands away breaking whatever trance the slave was in, "None of that." The prince mumbled groggily his words slurring together slightly. The prince was not quite certain about what was happening but he could feel a slight tingle on his body.

Merlin began to watch the prince pull himself under the covers hiding his chiseled body beneath layers of feathery blankets. He couldn't help the words that ran out of his mouth, "Arthur you said anything right."

The slaved licked his lips hungry as Arthur's eyes opened wide in shock some of the alcohol–induced faze instantly fading. The prince pulled up his blanket unconsciously before giving Merlin a cocky grin hiding a slight bit of nervousness. His father told him that having sex with an incubus was beneath him. If he consummated with this man and anyone found out it would go very badly for both of them. "Merlin you can't mean that. You really want to waste a wish from the prince on that?," His voice was laced with false confidence and his tone was amused as if he knew the man in front of him would eventually ask this question.

At the sound of the princes tone Merlin forced himself to take a step back, "No, I was just making sure you would keep your promise sire."

A flash of relief crossed the prince's face but Merlin didn't seem to notice. The slave was silently reprimanding himself for actually considering using his wish to sleep with the prince, '_He is such a prat. How could I waste my wish on that?_'

"But I do need food." Merlin finished looking up underneath his eyelashes shyly.

"I will give you food, not to worry Merlin. You won't starve in this castle." The prince's muffled voice came from the massive amount of pillows surrounding him as he started to drift off once more

"No I mean … my type of food… I need energy." Merlin nervously asked. Without energy he wouldn't stand the slightest chance of escape. He doubted he could even complete most of his duties. When an incubus was deprived from energy they could still continue to live but they would begin to look hollow and almost dead after a while. Then their body would start to wither and they would become weaker by the day until it was a challenge to even move. Of course it would take years to get to that state but there were rumors that once an incubus got to that state there was no going back.

"Oh..um .. well right. I will see to that. We will discuss it tomorrow." The prince's arm appeared only to wave Merlin away before the form snuggled further into the warm blankets.

"What about a bed! Where do I sleep?" Merlin looked around the room for anything that would seem comfortable.

"Honestly Merlin! Can't you figure anything out on your own? Go away." The prince grumbled throwing a few pillows on the floor in the direction of his new personal servant, "There."

The sorcerer heard the bed creak as the prince got more comfortable before saying, "You expect me to sleep on the floor."

"Well I hardly can."

"Can't or Won't?" The raven haired man grumbled, but the prince only replied with soft snores. He grabbed the pillows putting them on a soft fur rug by the fire to keep warm since he had no blanket and laid down ready to sleep.

Images of Ealdor ran through his mind. He wondered if anyone had survived. The silence that surrounded him was his first opportunity to really grieve. The slave still dared to hope that his mother was alive.

* * *

><p>The soft rays of the sun hit the prince's face and he couldn't help but grumbled. He opened his eyes slightly to see that they had not been shut last night and sighed. He forgot to tell Merlin. Getting out of bed he decided to find the boy.<p>

He didn't have to look far. Merlin was on a white wolf rug. It was a present from Bayard at his coming of age party. The largest wolf in their lands. Even with Merlin's height the slave barley needed to curl up to fit on the hide. Arthur couldn't help but stare for a moment. Incubuses were known for being the most beautiful of the demon species and Merlin didn't disappoint. The blonde noticed a lengthy black tail wrapping around a long pale leg it curled in slightly, moving along with Merlin's breaths. It was pointed and had a long jagged edge that curved towards the rest of the tail on one side. It seemed like it could be sharp enough to cause some serious injury.

Arthur had heard that all incubuses were gifted with especially sharp tails because that was there only form of defense. With closer examination the prince noticed that small black horns sprouted from the top of his slaves head, barely seen beneath the mop of black hair that was just long enough to curl slightly at the ends. The slave's lips were red and plump and his high cheekbones gave him an edgy look. His skin was clearly visible since the slave's raged shirt had risen up throughout the night showing pale skin that contrasted his darkened hair. The white fur that kissed his body only made the man looks all the more luscious as Arthur unconsciously bit his lip. He did not have the opportunity to really look at Merlin since the boy had come but now the slave's body was presented to him on a white fluffy platter.

Merlin's eyelashes flustered slightly before bright blue eyes emerged and narrowed giving Arthur a confused look when the slave noticed the prince biting his lip. "What are you doing?" Merlin voice was groggy and rough forcing Arthur to bite back a soft moan. The princes own tail was now visible and released from his breaches. It whipped around his body in response to the princes lust. It was differently shaped then Marlins with a pointed center that curved towards the thicker part on both ends. It was sharp only on the tip whereas his pet's tail was more like a knife sharp and rugged on one end. Instead of the jet black of his slave's the princes own tail was a soft gray colour that matched his longer horns.

The prince moved back as his servant rose. Trying to clear his head from his thoughts the blonde spoke about more neutral things, ignoring the question, "We will get you some proper clothes today, and you will follow a servant around learning your future duties and areas of the Castle. Around noon you are to meet me out back in the training area and wait till I am done to remove and clean my armor. Then you can draw me a bath and bring my dinner before mucking out the stables." The prince said casually trying to forget what that he had just been thinking about all the ways he could pleasure his servant, "Go put my armor on me for now and set out my clothes."

Merlin growled at his long list of chores, "Your majesty does a man of your stature and wealth not have a servant whose job is to muck out the stables. Must I really do it?"

Arthur tisked, his eyes glinting mischievously, "Of course we do but everyone needs a night off Merlin you really should be more considerate." The prince gave his servant a cheeky smile. He truly wanted to keep Merlin far away from him for as long as possible, especially if he was having these thoughts.

The prince watched as his servant turned on his heels and marched grudgingly to where the armor lay. He brought it to the prince as Arthur had begun to change and held out the new selection of clothing to the blonde. As the prince pulled the shirt off his body the slave couldn't help but feel the usual burn of hunger once more and his fingers gently reached out touching the princes taught stomach.

Arthur gulped and stopped moving, his hands still over his head and his arms trapped in the shirt. He watched in silence as the boy took a step closer. There body's almost touching, but not quite, so close that he could feel the heat radiate off of Merlin. The demon's mind screamed at him to do something, push the sorcerer away or pull the teen closer. Something. Anything, to stop this feeling that was beginning to pulse through his spine and into his loins. But his body stayed frozen. The way Merlin hungrily looked at him made the prince's blood freeze and boil at the same time. The future king already knew couldn't deny the incubus beauty and the lust he had begun feeling for the man.

The prince could feel Merlin's power, although barred by the bracelets, the feeling made his mouth begin to water. The small chink of the trinkets drew the demon prince back to reality as he noticed Merlin's other hand had begun to roam his chest.

The armor lying on the floor forgotten.

* * *

><p>I know I know, I ended it in a bit of a weird place. But I like making a bit of a teaser for the next chapter and since this chapter was more of a getting-to-know-each-other part I felt it was needed.<p>

I sometimes like to put little stories at the end (usually funny ones), so today I have one, but its not very funny just odd and I was wondering if anyone had a cat that did the same thing. So I lovingly took in a one eyed kitten 3 years ago, and for the past years she has been trying to talk to birds. Now you may say, "Well DUH cats meow it happens." But she doesn't meow! She often changes her voice to sound like the birds! It's more like a "RRRRIII RRRRIIII RRRRIIIOW" I swear this happens at first it used to freak me out when she did it in the morning since he voice used to crack when she did it, but shes gotten much better at at. Sometimes my mom swears that she makes barking noises at them! When she talks normally to me she meow of course... its just to birds or when we start talking to her about birds... weirdest thing ever!  
>I am a firm believer that one day she will sound exactly like a bird... she sure practices enough.<p>

Anyway thanks for your kind reviews, I know this story is kinda slow but it will pick up soon I promise!


End file.
